


Инь Ян.

by Jackycat



Category: A計劃 | Project A (Movies), Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: China, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jackie Chan - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Police, chinese movies, hong kong movies, yuen biao
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackycat/pseuds/Jackycat
Summary: «Инь» и «Ян» - два основополагающих и противоположных друг другу аспекта всего сущего. «Инь» символически отображает темное женское начало и олицетворено образом тигра. «Ян» - светлое мужское начало, обозначается образом дракона. Эти основы тесно связаны между собой и не могут существовать друг без друга.
Relationships: Ma Yue Lung/Hong Tin-Tzu
Kudos: 1





	1. Глава 1: Надменный Тигр, Своевольный Дракон.

\- Наверное, нет полицейского, который ненавидел бы свою работу сильнее меня, - с досадой сказал Таи Бо, делая внушительный глоток пива.

Это был первый выходной, который бывшие бойцы береговой охраны получили за полтора месяца после переименования их отряда в очередной наряд полицейского спецподразделения. Отвести душу новоявленные копы решили в излюбленном трактире, где их привечали как постоянных клиентов. Впрочем, любителей простенькой здешней стряпни и теплого пива оказалось немного. Большинство разжалованных в полицейские матросов, измотанных требованиями самодура-инструктора, отсыпалось в казарме. Таким образом небольшую компанию в кабаке составляли Таи Бо, Джос, Кван Мин, Сан Ци Феи и Ма Йи Лунг.

\- Да, - вздохнув, согласился Ци Феи. - Сомневаюсь, что каких-нибудь других новобранцев инспектор Чи изводит так же.

  
\- Чи никого другого и не изводит: его назначили инструктором именно нам. Ты и сам знаешь, какие натянутые отношения между капитаном - его любимым дядюшкой, - и нашим славным адмиралом. - Возразил Кван Мин, которого выводило из себя одно упоминание о начальнике. - Этот Чи, похоже, намеревается натаскать нас на уборке сортиров. Не учения, а настоящий плевок в лицо!

  
\- Тебе с сортирами не повезло больше всех, - усмехнулся Джос, кивая товарищам. - У меня создалось впечатление, что друга Квана посылают убирать отхожее место, стоит только инспектору его завидеть.

Шутка была удачной и развеселила всех. Кван Мина на это сердито сдвинул брови.

  
\- Разве я не прав? - вскинулся он, толкнув в плечо Таи Бо, который смеялся громче остальных. - Чем мы пополнили наши навыки за эти полтора месяца? Никому не нужными побудками посреди ночи или умением стойко переносить зуд от мыла, которое этот ублюдок Чи не позволяет смыть. Душ за десять секунд! Это же издевательство! Он попросту насмехается над нами!

  
\- Ну почему же? - лукаво улыбаясь, молвил Ци Феи. - У нас есть весьма любопытный опыт метания шаек в его тощую спину.

  
\- И следующей за этим отмены увольнительной, - добавил Таи Бо.

  
\- Я бы с удовольствием, - буркнул Кван Мин, - начистил нашему инструктору его наглую смазливую физиономию.

  
\- Это не так просто, - хмыкнул Ци Феи. - Даже Дракону пришлось с ним повозиться. Помнится, следы от побоев у вас были примерно одинаковой тяжести. А, Дракон? - он повернулся к Ма Йи Лунгу, который до этого сохранял расслабленное молчание.

  
\- Чи верткий как мартышка. Он очень ловко ускользал от моего кулака, - подтвердил сержант Ма, одарив Кван Мина своей обычной добродушной полу-усмешкой. - Что ни говори, а инспектор - отличный боец.

  
\- Он чертов пижон! - не унимался Мин. - Своенравный и изнеженный как барышня! Признайся, Дракон, ты и сам ненавидишь его!

  
\- Конечно ненавидит! Это всем известно, - вмешался Таи Бо. - Еще бы! После того, как Чи у всех на виду унизил Ма в этом самом трактире.

\- Не смотря на всю прыть Чи, я все-таки неплохо ему врезал. Так что мы в расчете, - отозвался Дракон.

\- Я только до сих пор не пойму, зачем ты бросился закрывать его своим телом, когда мы с Таи Бо так удачно заменили учебную гранату настоящей? - спросил Джос. - Ну, потрепало бы его слегка - и только! Гранату-то Чи кинул в нашу сторону, поэтому слишком бы не пострадал, - глядя на Ма Йи Лунга, он подвинул к себе тарелку с солеными овощами.

\- По инерции, наверное, - пожал плечами Дракон.

Впрочем было действительно любопытно, почему он бросился спасать недруга, даже не оценив, что на деле тому ничего не угрожало? В воспоминании всплыл миг, когда, слыша взрыв за спиной, сержант кинулся на Чи, опрокинул его на спину и придавил к земле весом своего тела. Инспектор, не ожидавший ничего подобного, на мгновение оцепенел и схватился руками за футболку на его груди. В ушах Ма, заглушая грохот взрыва, шумно звучало сбившееся дыхание Чи.

Спустя секунду инструктор с силой спихнул Дракона с себя и, усевшись, вперил в него изумленный взгляд. Ма Йи Лунг подумал, что Чи сейчас крепко выругается и чего доброго пошлет с нарядом на кухню - драить черные от сажи котлы. Но тот, сохраняя молчание, лишь пытался заставить собственное дыхание прийти в норму, будто только что пробежал много миль. Вопреки ожиданиям инспектор даже не покарал новобранцев за безобразную и опасную выходку: вскочив на ноги, он велел отряду строиться и ни единым словом не обмолвился о случившемся.

  
\- Наш доблестный Дракон всегда готов спасать беззащитных овечек, - с насмешкой произнес Ци Феи, отодвинув пустую пивную кружку.

\- Ты порядком ошибаешься, называя Чи овечкой, - заметил Ма Йи Лунг.

\- Нет, он вовсе не овечка, а глупая обезьяна, - проворчал все еще злой Кван Мин.

\- Если и обезьяна, то на редкость пригожая, - смеясь, продолжал Ци Феи. - Вот бы нарядить Чи в дамское платье. Ты и сам изойдешь по нему слюной, Кван.

\- Что за глупые домыслы! - новоиспеченный полицейский Кван Мин вскочил, сжав кулаки, будто его невесть как оскорбили.

\- Остынь, приятель, - поднявшись следом, Дракон положил ладонь ему на плечо. - Ци Феи шутит, это же очевидно.

\- За такие шутки недолго и по морде схлопотать!

\- Брось, друг Мин, я не хотел сказать ничего плохого! - Ци Феи пожал плечами, однако насмешливо улыбаться не перестал. – Хотя, по тому, как бурно ты реагируешь на мои слова, можно предположить, что ты задет за живое. Не удивлюсь, если узнаю, что красавец Чи вскружил голову не одному доблестному воину.

\- Ты просто безмозглый болтун, Ци Феи! - бросил Кван Мин и, отпихнув кого-то с дороги, быстрым шагом покинул трактир.

\- Что это с ним? - проводив друга недоумевающим взглядом, спросил Таи Бо.

\- Должно быть, с подружкой поругался, - предположил Джос, сплюнув шелуху от дынных семечек в опустевшую кружку. - Бедняжка, наверное, устала ждать его увольнительного и сегодня, как раз когда Кван вознамерился с ней позабавиться, устроила скандал.

\- Да уж. С такой службой, как наша, о долговременных любовных отношениях можно только мечтать, - вздохнул Таи Бо. - Ни одна женщина не согласиться ждать редких выходных, которые проклятый Чи может с легкостью отменить за какую-нибудь мелкую провинность.

\- В этом плане из всех нас Дракон самый счастливый. - Ци Феи похлопал снова усевшегося рядом Ма Йи Лунга по плечу. - Хотел бы и я иметь такую девушку, как дочь адмирала.

Сержант Ма на эти слова невольно улыбнулся.

\- И правда! - подхватил Джос. - Винни красавица, скромница и понимает, что значит служба. Ведь она дочь своего отца!

\- И кроме того богатая наследница. - Ци Феи подмигнул Таи Бо и Джосу. - У меня нет сомнения, что все это закончится пышной свадьбой. Не правда ли, Дракон?

\- Об этом речи еще не заходило, - сдержанно проговорил Ма Йи Лунг.

\- Брось, ясно как день, что Винни от тебя без ума. Неужто ты боишься, что адмирал не даст на это своего согласия? - удивился Джос.

\- Да он просто хочет порезвиться, прежде чем запутается в женовьих запретах, - усмехнулся Ци Феи, кивая Дракону, который, смущенно посмеиваясь, пихнул его плечом.

Возвращаться в казарму сержанту Ма Йи Лунгу пришлось одному: в кабаке появилось несколько девушек, которых Сан Ци Феи тут же пригласил за совместный столик. Рассудив, что лучшее доказательство его непричастности к разгульной славе отставных матросов - это не заводить случайных трактирных знакомств, Дракон распрощался с приятелями и ушел.

По правде говоря, в данную минуту сержанту Ма очень хотелось побыть наедине с собой и подумать, посему компания из прелестных красоток и расслабленных однополчан ему не подходила вдвойне.  
Ничего не значащая беседа заставила Ма Йи Лунга задуматься и насторожиться. На ум одно за другим невольно полезли воспоминания самой первой стычки с инспектором Чи. Вот уж вправду неудачное трактирное знакомство! Дракон припомнил, как, споткнувшись о подножку подлеца-полицейского, упал и случайно заляпал пивом костюм Чи, тогда еще незамеченного незнакомца. Когда Хонг Тин Чи одернул его, указывая на испачканную одежду, сознание стрелой пронзила мысль, что мужчина он очень красивый. У Дракона не было времени обдумывать и удивляться такой внезапной идее, потому что вслед за первым впечатлением возникло второе, стоило инспектору, сохраняя высокомерное спокойствие, вылить на голову Ма Йи Лунга кружку пива. Этот человек, подумал тогда Дракон, взбалмошный наглец, и не буду я сержантом Ма, если не проучу его!

  
Проучить Чи, однако, оказалось не таким уж простым замыслом: Ма Йи Лунг, считавшийся одним из самых талантливых бойцов, не смог победить неожиданного противника. Впоследствии неудовлетворенность от провалившейся миссии мщения подкрепилось странным чувством, что Чи, ставший инструктором команды Дракона, делал все возможное, чтобы поселить в сердцах подчиненных еще большее раздражение. Сержант Ма чуял, что каждое повеление высказывалось инспектором Чи с ощутимым презрением и насмешкой.

  
Кван Мин был совершенно прав, утверждая, что их наставник - франт (одевался Хонг Тин Чи с иголочки. Даже полицейская форма смотрелась на нем на редкость изящно) и гордец (такое выражение очень явно читалось на его красивом лице). Чи был всегда опрятен и подтянут. Стоило только взглянуть на ухоженные ногти на тонких пальцах, как возникало желание обозвать инспектора белоручкой. Кто бы мог подумать, что дерется он воистину с тигриной мощью, уворачивается от ударов с легкостью змеи, быстр как ягуар и бьет в болевые точки с точностью, подобной игле императорского лекаря. Ма Йи Лунг усмехнулся, признав про себя, что, атакуя этого надменного выскочку, не без удовольствия портил весь его вылизанный облик. Красный и растрепанный, с синяками и кровоподтеками на лице, в порванной и испачканной рубашке Чи выглядел не лучше уличного оборванца. Его лицо, носившее ранее маску превосходства, отображало теперь негодование пополам с азартом, что делало уважаемого инспектора еще более похожим на сорванца-мальчишку. Впрочем, Дракон и сам смотрелся примерно так же... И все-таки Ма Йи Лунг недоумевал: как, после всех напастей, можно испытывать к Чи чувства иные, чем неприязнь? Будучи честным с собой, Дракон осознавал, что, при воспоминании о своем инструкторе, в душе не возгорался огонек ненависти. Напротив, Хонг Тин Чи вызывал в нем неподдельный интерес.

До полицейского управления Ма Йи Лунг, не планировавший на сегодняшний вечер ничего, кроме заслуженного здорового сна, дошел не спеша менее, чем за двадцать минут. Пройдя на задний двор, где располагались казармы, он столкнулся с Ксиа Таем - одним из ребят отряда - раздраженным и хмурым.

\- Дракон! Вот ты где! - воскликнул тот сходу.

Ма Йи Лунг взглянул на побратима с недоумением.

\- Тебя требует к себе инспектор Чи. Я уже с ног сбился: ищу, ищу!.. Вместо отдыха мотаюсь, словно мальчик на побегушках!

\- Чи? А в чем дело?

\- Понятия не имею! Ступай к нему, узнаешь. Он мне разъяснений не давал.

\- Но где мне его найти? - воскликнул удивленный Дракон. - Он в своем кабинете?

\- Нет, - нахмуренная физиономия молодого человека высунулась из-за двери казармы, где тот уже успел скрыться. - Чи ушел домой. Чего ему торчать на работе в такое время?

\- Что это стукнуло в голову нашему уважаемому инструктору? - теряясь в догадках, Ма Йи Лунг нехотя развернулся и покинул двор, даже не заглянув в казарму, где, судя по тишине, мирно почивали его соратники.

\- Неужто срочное задание?.. - размышлял он. - Хотя нет. Зная, как Чи меня недолюбливает, можно предположить только новую издевку. Например, на редкость важную миссию, вроде разыскивания утерянной в прошлом году пуговицы от мундира. Но все равно странно...

Жил инспектор недалеко от управления, расположенного рядом с рыночной площадью, где даже поздним вечером было шумно и людно.  
Машинально одернув китель полицейской формы, Ма Йи Лунг постучал в дверь квартиры, на которую указал ему домоправитель. Открыли ему почти тут же. Стоило увидеть надменную мину Чи, все еще облаченного в мундир, как у сержанта мелькнула насмешливая мысль, что инспектор караулил его в прихожей.

\- Сэр, - Дракон отдал честь нарочно вяло, подумав про себя, что уважаемому инспектору хоть в редкий выходной не мешало бы избавить всех от сомнительного счастья созерцать свою персону. - Вы хотели меня видеть?

Ответом был кивок, наполовину утвердительный, наполовину приглашающий войти.  
Заперев за сержантом дверь, Чи окинул гостя оценивающим взглядом.

\- Настоящий полицейский, - произнес он нравоучительно, - должен быть готов к исполнению своих обязанностей в любой момент. Позвольте узнать, где это вы шатались? Развлекали развратных девиц в городском притоне?

\- Вообще-то у меня увольнительный, - начал Ма Йи Лунг, чувствуя закипающее раздражение. - И я...

\- Извольте отвечать на мои вопросы согласно уставу!

\- Никак нет, сэр! - Дракон вытянулся в струнку, искренне надеясь, что недовольное выражение его глаз с лихвой даст понять начальнику, какие именно чувства тот вызывает в подчиненном.

Все-таки этот Чи - пренеприятная личность.

\- Так почему вас необходимо искать, чтобы передать мое поручение?

\- Прошу меня извинить, сэр.

Чи высокомерно хмыкнул. Он неторопливо направился в гостиную, призвав Дракона следовать за собой.

\- Ты, наверное, не понимаешь, зачем я потребовал от тебя явиться, - сходу перейдя на снисходительно-пренебрежительное "ты", Хонг Тин Чи обернулся и внимательно взглянул на сержанта.

\- Не особенно, - отозвался тот и спустя мгновение через силу добавил, - ... сэр.

\- Мне нужен твой совет.

Увидев на лице Ма Йи Лунга изумление, Чи улыбнулся краем губ.

\- Я знаю, твои молодцы меня не выносят. В сущности мне на это плевать, но, поскольку невозможно эффективно исполнять приказы ненавистного начальства, я считаю своим долгом исправить положение.

Он повременил пару минут и, не дождавшись никакой реакции, улыбнулся:

\- Тебе нечего сказать? Неужели положение настолько безнадежное?

\- Все зависит от того, захотите вы последовать моему совету или нет. - Дракон с интересом смотрел на собеседника, подозревая, что под благим намерением улучшить к себе отношение подопечных скрывается нечто совершенно иное.

\- Для начала я тебя выслушаю, а уж после решу.

\- Вам следует несколько раз обдумывать ваши приказания. - Ма Йи Лунг удовлетворенно отметил, как дерзкая фраза заставила инспектора возмущенно вздернуть брови.

\- Ты считаешь уместным мне такое сказать? - вопрос был задан с нескрываемым самодовольством, и сержант вновь почуял сильнейшее желание ударить. Каким-то особенным, шестым чувством Дракон ощутил, что жажда атаковать - сбить с ног, опрокинуть навзничь, мощью кулака стереть с лица надменное выражение, - тянет его к Чи словно магнитом.  
Усилием воли сержант заставил себя сохранить спокойствие, молча молясь, чтобы инспектор поскорее отослал его восвояси:

\- Я считаю вас умным человеком, способным видеть в моих словах положительные умыслы.

Чи взглянул на собеседника с иронией. Дракону показалось, что теперь весь его вид излучал насмешку. Хонг Тин Чи приблизился к сержанту вплотную, заговорил негромко, изображая доверительный тон:

\- Выходит, я слишком строг со своим взводом?

\- Ваши поручения в большинстве своем бессмысленны и унизительны, - холодно ответил Дракон. Ему понадобилось заковать все свои порывы в тески рассудка: более глупого исхода этой встречи, чем очередная драка, выдумать было невозможно. Хотя больше всего на свете Ма Йи Лунгу хотелось разбить красивое лицо Чи в кровь.

\- Ты считаешь меня сумасбродным начальником, не так ли?

\- Я считаю, что ваша ненависть к нам - бывшим матросам, - так сказать, лежит на поверхности. Используя свое положение, вы раз за разом втаптываете каждого из нас в грязь, - самообладание сержанта Ма дало трещину, через которую просочились истинные эмоции: во взгляде Дракона очень явственно блеснул огонек гнева, что, конечно же, не укрылось от собеседника.

\- Вот как? - Чи нахально улыбнулся, глядя с любопытством.

\- Именно! Вы ведете себя так, словно на вас держится весь полицейский комиссариат. А ведь на деле ни разу не вели хоть сколько-нибудь серьезного расследования. Вся ваша заслуга лишь в том, что ваш дядя - капитан полиции!

Выговорившись, Дракон почувствовал облегчение. Пусть теперь не миновать строгого наказания или, того хуже, увольнения за оскорбление вышестоящего чиновника, однако хоть совесть будет чиста. Ма Йи Лунг зачастую считал, что скрывать свое отношение - все равно, что подмазываться.

При последней фразе глаза инспектора сузились, а улыбка сделалась недоброй:

\- Значит, ты полагаешь, что я ни на что не гожусь?

\- Вы ни разу не попытались доказать обратное.

\- Даже когда набил тебе морду в день нашего знакомства?

\- Кто кому набил морду - это еще вопрос, - Дракон не удержался от усмешки, разглядев, что Чи снова превращался из высокомерного начальника в оголтелого мальчишку. Интересно, сколько ему лет, промелькнула в голове неуместная мысль.

\- Тебе не кажется, что ты переступаешь опасную границу? - проговорил Хонг Тин Чи сквозь зубы, уже не скрывая злости.

\- Стоит ли бояться человека, который своими манерами и изнеженным видом больше похож на девицу, чем на мужчину?

Ма Йи Лунг с упоением ждал, когда Чи, выглядевший теперь взбешенным, атакует, и можно будет наконец выплеснуть в драке накопившееся напряжение. Однако то, что случилось спустя миг, ошеломило сержанта похлеще любой оплеухи: вместо того, чтобы нанести удар, стоящий в двух шагах от Дракона инспектор Чи схватил его за ворот кителя и припал к губам.

Помыслы о драке разлетелись в пыль. Внезапно, подобно разряду молнии, рассудок Ма Йи Лунга пронзило озарение: вот он, момент, к которому стремилось все его существо. Прикасаться к чужому телу, ощущать своими ладонями потоки пульсирующей энергии, вобрать ее в себя до последней капли. Пить ее из неиссякаемого источника по имени Хонг Тин Чи.

Захлестнувшие эмоции заставили Дракона крепко прижать начальника к себе, ответить на поцелуй с таким же пылом, с каким сержант только минуту назад готовился разукрасить кровоподтеками его лицо. Ладони Ма Йи Лунга жадно шарили по спине Чи, руки которого, отпустив ворот, лихорадочно, будто добравшись до объекта грез, касались шеи и лица сержанта. Горячий язык Хонга ловкой змейкой танцевал во рту Дракона. Чи впустил пальцы в его волосы, пресекая любые попытки прервать поцелуй. Касания эти Ма Йи Лунг ощущал каждой клеточкой своего тела. Словно до него дотрагивались не гладкие подушечки пальцев, а жала тысячи мелких игл, пронзающих кожу. Тут руки Чи, вновь спустившись к кителю Дракона, так резко рванули отвороты ворота в разные стороны, что не выдержавшие натиска пуговицы оторвались и с едва слышным стуком отлетели на пол. Это стало толчком к преодолению невидимого барьера: одурманенный внезапно вспыхнувшей страстью Ма Йи Лунг буквально содрал мешающую ткань мундира, обнажая нательную сорочку, под которой ладони ощутили горячую грудь и живот Чи.

Безумие, овладевшее обоими, не оставляло ни мгновения на то, чтобы задуматься над происходящим и оценить возможные последствия. Они не переставали целоваться, вслепую избавляясь от преград одежды. Справиться с ремнем штанов Хонга Дракону не составило труда. Медная пряжка брюк звякнула, ударившись о доски пола. Не чувствуя ничего, кроме жгучего, сметающего на своем пути иные помыслы желания, сержант прижал Чи к ближайшей стене и, действуя по инерции, приподнял над полом, удерживая под бедра.

Первым проблеском в плотной пелене вожделения был громкий вскрик, когда Ма Йи Лунг, не заботясь о подготовке, настойчиво притиснул к себе Хонга, с натугой входя в сжатое отверстие его тела. Хотя, возможно, и это осталось бы незамеченным, если бы не прервалось слияние губ, за несколько минут ставшее привычным и таким необходимым. Словно в полусне Дракон видел распахнутые глаза инспектора, в сумасшедшем блеске которых отражался он сам. Приоткрытые влажные губы, красные, словно у фарфоровой куклы, желанные, как глоток жизни перед лицом смерти. Этого проблеска, однако, не хватило, чтобы образумиться. Напротив, чувствуя жгучую узость, Дракон рывком протолкнулся глубже, совершенно не заботясь о том, сколь нестерпимые ощущения причиняет Хонгу.

Чи задыхался, впиваясь пальцами в плечи Ма Йи Лунга, пьяного от болезненных стонов, крепких объятий и непередаваемой сладостной тесноты, которую он преодолевал раз за разом, прижимая к себе жаркое напряженное тело.

Возбуждение было такой силы и выплеснулось столь стремительно, что закончилось все достаточно быстро. Последние толчки Дракона, предчувствующего скорую развязку, были настолько яростно-мощными, что Хонг Тин Чи, не помышляя сдержаться, кричал во все горло, разодрав пальцами до крови плечи и спину сержанта.

Дракон отпустил Хонга, как только рассудок, опутанный удовольствием, прояснился. Осознание случившегося оказалось сродни падению в пропасть.  
Подхватив с пола брюки, Чи судорожно быстро оделся, не находя в себе сил взглянуть в сторону сержанта. Первым, кто осмелился поднять глаза, был Дракон, также наскоро приводивший себя в порядок. На сей раз вид инструктора казался отнюдь не изысканно-надменным: Чи выглядел растерянным и жалким, его пылающие щеки были влажными, и Дракону оставалось только догадываться, отчего.  
Ма Йи Лунг, забыв о смущении, протянул руку, чтобы коснуться лица инспектора, но тот отпрянул, вскинув на Дракона неестественно блестящий взгляд:

\- Уходи, - голос был сорванным.

\- Хонг... - пробормотал Ма Йи Лунг, но Чи, не говоря ни слова, убежал вон из гостиной, даже не пытаясь вновь выгнать гостя.


	2. Глава 2: Замкнутый Тигр, Смущенный Дракон.

Оставшись один, сержант Ма Йи Лунг подобрал с пола оторванные от формы пуговицы. Еще раз с надеждой взглянув в полутемный проем коридора, где скрылся инспектор Чи, он помедлил мгновение и, понимая, что ничего другого не остается, направился к входной двери. Занятый тревожными мыслями, Дракон спустился на улицу, не заметив, что седой домоправитель с испуганным видом смотрит ему вслед, не смея потребовать разъяснений воплям, которые совсем недавно доносились из обители постояльца. Хонг Тин Чи был очень своеобразным жильцом, на которого не раз жаловались соседи, но платил он исправно и кроме того состоял на службе в полиции, с коей ссориться совсем не хотелось.

Путь до полицейского участка сержант мог найти даже с закрытыми глазами, посему, идя вдоль темных переулков, он глядел себе под ноги. То, что произошло всего полчаса назад, казалось невероятным сном. Мгновение за мгновением Ма Йи Лунг воспроизводил в памяти события этого вечера. Он искал объяснение своим действиям. Возможно ли, чтобы сильнейшее влечение, которое он испытал, родилось от неприязни? Вряд ли. Те более, что последнее время, в отличие от своих однополчан, Дракон почти не сердился на инструктора. Конечно, подчинялся его абсурдным приказам с неохотой, но не сердился. Ма Йи Лунг словил себя на мысли, что во время тренировок и выслушивания указаний зачастую был занят наблюдением за Чи. Любовался его гордой осанкой, повелительной манерой говорить, расслабленной походкой и пластичными движениями. Посему злиться у сержанта, можно сказать, не было времени. А сегодня Хонг Тин Чи не на шутку взбесил Дракона. Так почему же, вместо вполне ожидаемой драки, исход их встречи походил на воссоединение разлученных любовников? Сержанту Ма пришло на ум, что в итоге их действия и вправду напоминали борьбу. Борьбу за обладание друг другом.  
Неужели Чи планировал, чтобы это произошло? Все-таки явиться домой к начальнику – очень странный приказ! Кроме того именно инспектор своим поцелуем заставил пыл Дракона вырваться наружу. Странно-притягательную мысль о том, что Чи толкнул на это личный интерес, оборвала рассудительность сержанта, напомнив о издевательском выражении лица, с которым инструктор обычно отдавал ему приказы.

\- Неужели я хотел бы, чтобы начальник грезил обо мне? - мысленно спросил себя Ма Йи Лунг. - Желаю ли я занять прочное место в его сердце? Иметь возможность без стеснения касаться его когда мне вздумается (и, естественно, когда этого никто не видит). Рассчитываю ли я на то, что его теплый взгляд когда-нибудь будет направлен только на меня одного?

Ответ на эти вопросы оказался однозначным: Да. Я хочу, чтобы Хонг Тин Чи принадлежал мне!

Откровение было настолько внезапным, что пораженный Дракон остановился. Саркастичная и грустная усмешка тронула губы сержанта, когда он возобновил шаг. Обычно Ма Йи Лунг ловил на себе лишь насмешливые, высокомерные или неодобрительные взгляды Чи.

\- Нет, ему, конечно, нет до меня никакого дела, - заключил Дракон с досадой. - А этот вечер был ни чем иным, как попыткой развеять скуку.

Сержант Ма вспомнил слова, сказанные в трактире Сан Ци Феи: Красавец Чи, должно быть, вскружил голову не одному доблестному воину.

\- Определенно, я не первый и не буду последним…

Пытаясь прогнать неприятное томление в груди, Дракон ускорил шаг.  
Продвигаясь в направлении казарм, Ма Йи Лунг пытался заставить себя думать о чем угодно, только не о случившемся сегодня недоразумении. Однако, не смотря на все усилия, его мысли вновь и вновь возвращались в исходное русло. В мозгу то и дело возникали отрывки разговора с инструктором, их ненасытный поцелуй и последовавшая за всем этим близость. Снова и снова Ма Йи Лунг вспоминал лицо Чи в миг вторжения: застывшие в возгласе влажные губы, аккуратные, будто нарисованные тонкой кисточкой, окунутой в алую тушь; его широко открытые глаза…  
Наверное, я сделал Хонгу больно, подумал сержант и тут же мысленно пристыдил себя: ты назвал Чи по имени? Ты уже считаешь его своей девушкой?!..

Нахмуренный Ма Йи Лунг осторожно приоткрыл дверь казармы и, стараясь не произвести ни звука, чтобы не разбудить побратимов, скользнул внутрь.  
Обведя взглядом спящих соратников, Дракон заметил, что койки Сан Ци Феи, Джоса и Таи Бо пустовали. Видать, девушки из трактира оказались интересными собеседницами. Сержант усмехнулся. Главное, чтобы эти молодцы ничего от них не подцепили.

Ма Йи Лунг бесшумно извлек из сумки с личными вещами моток ниток с воткнутой в него поржавевшей иглой и пару свечей. Вернувшись в узкий коридор, расположенный перед спальным помещением, он уселся, разжег свечи и, накапав воском на доски пола, прикрепил их подле себя. Сняв китель и расстелив его на коленях, Дракон принялся пришивать пуговицы, ставшие свидетельницами его странного общения с начальством. Да-да, он снова думал о Чи...

Одна из пуговиц была прилажена на место, когда в конце коридора, смеясь и глухо переговариваясь, появилась троица разгуляк. Молодые люди были так увлечены обсуждением, что заметили сержанта не сразу.

\- Ей! Друг Ма, чем ты тут занят? – удивился Таи Бо, подойдя ближе.

Дракон продемонстрировал ему плоды своих трудов.

\- Ага, значит ты предпочел рукоделие нашей веселой компании? - рассмеялся Джос.

\- Поверь мне, не по доброй воле, - пробормотал Дракон, но тут же, спохватившись, нарочито весело молвил, глядя на друзей снизу вверх: - Ну? Как прошел вечер?

\- Ах, брат Ма, - проговорил Джос, возведя глаза к потолку, - если бы ты не убежал от нас так рано, и тебе посчастливилось бы узнать, как обитают небожители в своих чертогах!

\- Да что ты? – Дракон лукаво улыбнулся. – Дай-ка угадаю: не Певчая ли Птичка с глазами из черного жемчуга вознесла тебя на небо?

\- Именно, именно, - смеясь, кивнул Джос.

– "Небо", к слову сказать, оказалось как раз неподалеку от нашего излюбленного трактира, – подхватил Таи Бо. – И как раз в гнездышке у Певчей Птички.

\- А ты чем похвастаешься, друг Таи?

\- Я, признаться, больший любитель земных цветов, нежели небесных птиц. Особенно, если цветы эти схожи с Сапфировой Лилией.

\- Неужели, тоненькая Сапфировая Лилия? – Ма Йи Лунг посмотрел на друга с неподдельным удивлением. – Мне всегда казалось, что тебе по вкусу округлые грани и пышные формы.

\- Ничто не сравнится с ее губками, красными и сочными как спелые зерна граната. – Таи Бо мечтательно прикрыл глаза, явно окунаясь в воспоминания.

\- А мне, - обратил на себя внимание Ци Феи, который, сложа руки на груди, рассматривал Дракона придирчивым взглядом, - перепала нежная песня Весеннего Ветра.

\- Надеюсь, друзья мои, вы были достаточно осмотрительны, чтобы не допустить сюрпризов, – насмешливо сощурился Ма Йи Лунг.

\- Еще бы! – рассмеялся Джос. – Мне совсем не улыбается участь искать себе пристанище где-нибудь в далекой северной провинции, если моя Пташка обзаведется птенчиками похожими на меня.

\- Как на счет тебя, Дракон? – спросил вдруг Ци Феи. – Ты, похоже, по ошибке забрел в логово тигрицы, не так ли?

Он с лукавой улыбкой указал приятелям на четкие царапины на шее сержанта. Таи Бо присвистнул, склонившись и заглядывая за шиворот нательной сорочки Ма Йи Лунга, который отшатнулся и сильно покраснел.

\- Ах вот почему ты так торопился уйти! - протянул Джос, скосив бровь. – Тигрица явно была очень голодна: она тебя едва не разорвала.

\- Могу себе представить, какое по округе разносилось рычание, пока бесстрашный Ма ее укрощал, – проговорил Таи Бо смеясь.

\- Запомни, брат Ма, - заметил лукаво Ци Феи, - такого хищника надо регулярно насыщать!

Неловко улыбаясь, Ма Йи Лунг поспешил накинуть на плечи китель и скрыть отметины. Он встал, напрочь позабыв про вторую не пришитую пуговицу. Необходимо было скорее прервать эти нелепые шутки.

\- Вы, я вижу, переутомились, друзья мои, – сказал он. – Предлагаю всем, не медля, отправляться по койкам. Я подам вам достойный пример! – с этими словами Дракон отлепил от пола свечи, затушил их и поскорее ретировался за дверь спального помещения.

Этой ночью сержант долго не мог заснуть. Слушая сопение Таи Бо с одной стороны от своей кровати и хриплое дыхание Сан Ци Феи с другой, он вновь прокручивал в памяти произошедшие события, припоминал разговор с однополчанами и свое смущение, когда те заметили царапины на его теле. Если бы друзья только знали, с каким именно диким зверем Дракон сегодня сцепился!.. Ма Йи Лунг усмехнулся, воображая пораженные физиономии Таи Бо и Джоса, насмешливый взгляд Ци Феи, который, если бы прознал о случившемся, своими шуточками и издевками не дал бы сержанту прохода. Интересно, что сказал бы на это Кван Мин? Наверное, по обыкновению разразился бы бранью. Сержант Ма с тревогой задумался о том, как поведет себя теперь сам инспектор: cкорее всего, Чи постарается меня извести. Подумать только! Такой урон его гордости! Тут Дракон вновь припомнил поцелуй, с которого все началось, и засомневался.

  
"Ничто не сравнится с ее губками, красными и сочными как спелые зерна граната..." - пришла на ум фраза, сказанная Таи Бо о девице, с которой тот провел сегодняшний вечер. Дракон определенно знал, с чьими губами эти самые "гранатовые зерна" не идут ни в какое сравнение.  
Сержант вздохнул. Больше всего на свете он ненавидел чувство неопределенности: когда не понятно, чего ждать от заботившего его человека.

Сон, которым он забылся в конце концов, не принес ни расслабления, ни отдыха, а напротив, был напряженным и сумбурным.  
Сидя в знакомом трактире, Дракон видел лица смеющихся друзей:

\- Если бы ты знал, как обитают Сапфировые Лилии на Небесах, то ни за что не убежал бы от нас к Тигру с губами, сладкими как зерна граната, - насмешничал Ци Феи.

\- Что вы понимаете в Тиграх? Чи - отличный боец! - перечил Дракон, злясь на себя за то, что не может доказать правдивость своих слов.

\- Он чертов самодур и ненавидит тебя! - гремел где-то рядом сердитый голос Кван Мина.

\- Если адмирал и не согласится на твой брак с его дочерью, - говорил Джос, сплевывая очистки от дынных семечек в пустую пивную кружку. - Это не страшно. Чи будет тебе отличной женой!

Внезапно перед глазами возникла красавица Винни - адмиральская дочка. Она улыбнулась Дракону своей милой застенчивой улыбкой и кокетливо молвила:

\- Где это ты шатался? Развлекал развратных девиц в городском притоне? Изволь отвечать на мои вопросы согласно уставу!

Сержант Ма, чувствуя сильное раздражение и крича, что у него выходной, принялся молотить девицу, лицо которой преобразилось, становясь физиономией инспектора Чи. Разгоряченный боем, Дракон не заметил, что стены пивной растаяли, и теперь он и его противник находились на скале, возвышающейся над обрывом, а глаза слепили яркие лучи солнца. Изловчившись, сержант произвел выпад "черного тигра, вырывающего сердце" и в следующую секунду увидел, как Чи, отброшенный ударом, оступился. Мгновения хватило Ма Йи Лунгу, чтобы подскочить и поймать падающего за руку.

\- Отпусти, - голос инспектора, вопреки пылу драки, был тих и ровен.

Тут сердце Дракона взволнованно забилось. Разве мог он позволить Чи свалиться в пропасть? Возможность потерять его ужаснула сержанта:

\- Нет! И не мечтай об этом!

Ма Йи Лунг сделал поползновение оттащить начальника от края пропасти, но не смог: тот будто прирос к месту, которого касался лишь носками ботинок. Чи смотрел на эти мытарства спокойным равнодушным взглядом, не отнимая руки, прикосновение которой было неестественно холодным. Дракон догадался, что инструктор ждет каких-то особенных слов, способных разрушить стену отчуждения.

\- Хонг Тин Чи! - вскричал он что было сил. - Ты хочешь, чтобы я истязал себя сожалением? Тебе надо, чтобы я сгорал от стыда за свой проступок? Хочешь, чтобы я просил прощения за то, что с тобой сделал?

Внезапно инспектор схватил Дракона за грудки:

\- Разве ты что-то сделал с Чи? - прошипел он отчего-то голосом Кван Мина.

Дракон опешил, почувствовал, как его крепко тряхнули:

\- Говори! Как ты поступил с Чи!

Лицо инструктора начало приобретать чужие очертания. Ма Йи Лунг заморгал, просыпаясь: яркий свет солнца заволокла полутьма казармы. Первым, кого увидел Дракон, был нависший над его постелью Кван Мин.

\- Я тебя спрашиваю, - сердито проговорил он, - что ты сделал Чи?

\- Кван, я... - промямлил сержант Ма, но тут осознал, что, очевидно, разговаривал во сне, и поспешил принять оборонительную позицию: - Да что я мог сделать?! И почему ты завелся, позволь мне узнать?

\- Ты разбудил меня своим бормотанием! - буркнул Кван Мин. Его злость внезапно сменилась смущением, и он спешно ретировался на свою койку, не сказав удивленному Дракону больше ничего.

Момента построения перед тренировкой Ма Йи Лунг ждал со взволнованным нетерпением. Когда статная фигура инспектора Чи в сопровождении двух констеблей появилась на аллее, во рту Дракона пересохло. Велев взводу строиться, он с опаской поглядел на подошедшего начальника. Но, как оказалось, инструктор предпочел вовсе не замечать сержанта. Чи нарочно не одарил Ма Йи Лунга ни единым взглядом и отдавал приказы, глядя куда угодно, только не на него, что очень задело Дракона. Неоправданная надежда, пробужденная абсурдной мыслью о том, что возможно Чи симпатизирует Ма Йи Лунгу, заставила последнего с нетерпением ждать новой встречи. И вот теперь сержант чувствовал пустоту разочарования.  
Единственный раз, когда инспектор Чи скользнул взглядом в сторону сержанта Ма, расстроил Дракона еще больше: заметив, что на кителе у ворота подчиненного не хватает пуговицы, инструктор резко отвернулся, будто сам облик Ма Йи Лунга приводил его в ярость, и раздраженно произнес:

  
\- Сержант! Вы, должно быть, забыли, где находитесь! Вам нужна маменька, чтобы штопать вашу одежду?

\- Никак нет, сэр! - ответил Дракон, слыша, как за спиной злорадно хмыкнул Кван Мин.

\- Внешний вид - это визитная карточка служителя закона. Разве может полицейский появляться на людях в форме с оторванными пуговицами, словно он лоботряс из подворотни?!

\- Нет, сэр!

\- Еще одна похожая выходка, и можете распрощаться со своей должностью! - даже произнося эту угрозу, инспектор не взглянул на Дракона, который злился в эту минуту на весь свет.

После выговора у Ма Йи Лунга пропало всякое желание думать о своем начальнике в сколько-нибудь приятном ключе. Он надеялся поскорее выбросить из головы сладостные воспоминания и приучить себя относиться к инструктору, как к очередному неприятному обстоятельству, связанному со службой. Реализовать эту задумку оказалось совсем нелегко. Понимая, что единственный выход для того, чтобы обо всем позабыть - это испытать нечто, способное затмить впечатление от близости с Чи, Дракон посвятил всего себя ухаживаниям за Винни.  
Девушка, которой очень льстило внимание такого видного молодого человека как Ма Йи Лунг, была на седьмом небе от счастья и уже грезила о том, какой наряд выберет для будущей свадьбы. Они и правда походили на безмятежных влюбленных, когда гуляли под ручку по вечернему городу или, сидя в харчевне, разговаривали вполголоса и, казалось, не замечали никого вокруг. Дракон вовсе не кривил душой, лаская слух Винни комплиментами и нежными словами. B какой-то момент ему даже подумалось, что лучшей избранницы для себя не сыскать.  
В целом, он добился своего: марево воспоминаний о страстном Тигре отпустило. Сам Чи оставался все таким же надменным позером как и прежде, будто ничего и не произошло между ним и сержантом. Лишь однажды, когда Ма Йи Лунг встретил инспектора, провожая свою спутницу домой, тот окинул Винни придирчивым взглядом и, ничего не сказав, с привычной маской высокомерия на лице прошел мимо.

Спустя какое-то время, неожиданно объявился старинный знакомец Дракона Фей - мошенник и хитрец. Ему удалось вовлечь Ма Йи Лунга в переделку с ворованными ружьями, как оказалось впоследствии, напрямую связанную с пиратской группировкой, раскинувшей свои сети в нескольких провинциях и имевшей доверенных людей даже в центральном полицейском управлении.

Ловко завладев партией оружия, Фей и Дракон спрятали добычу в надежном месте. Впрочем, сержант Ма, никогда не полагавшийся на порядочность вороватого приятеля, тайно изменил условный знак, коим они вдвоем отметили тайник. В конечном итоге ружья были переданы властям, а Ма Йи Лунг обзавелся несколькими десятками врагов.

Обнаружилось это очень быстро. Дракон, пригласивший свою девушку на очередное свидание, рассказывал ей, как именно он посодействовал тому, чтобы ружья попали в руки хранителей закона, а не к бандитам. Винни, очарованная смелостью и находчивостью своего сержанта, трепетно поцеловала его. Однако романтичная идиллия была прервана сворой бандитов, и влюбленной парочке понадобилось срочно спасаться.  
В отражении атаки девушка помочь не могла, зато появилась реальная угроза, что злость врагов изольется в полной мере также и на нее, как на подругу разрушителя их планов. В побеге от погони Винни оказалась настоящей обузой: она не умела быстро бегать, боялась прыгать, всю дорогу ныла и не желала подчиняться, когда Дракон пытался уберечь ее от опасности.

Кое-как спрятав девушку, Ма Йи Лунг с большим трудом оторвался от преследования, схоронившись в башне на центральной площади. Но к несчастью бандиты настигли его и там. Сержанту понадобилась вся его сноровка, чтобы дать отпор и получить шанс на спасение. Укрываясь от выстрелов, Дракон выбрался на крышу. В попытке спуститься, он подскользнулся, уцепился за огромные стрелки башенных часов и повис на слишком большом расстоянии от земли, чтобы с легкостью спрыгнуть. В этот момент Ма Йи Лунг оказался замечен одним из противников и уже готовился получить пулю в лоб, когда прогремел выстрел, и убитый бандит, выронив маузер, свесился из окна. Сержант покосился вниз, желая узреть своего спасителя. Сердце Дракона ёкнуло, когда его взгляд выделил из глазеющей толпы инспектора Чи с пистолетом в руках.

\- Держись, Ма! - выкрикнул тот. – Держись!

Это было весьма своевременное замечание, потому что вспотевшие ладони Ма Йи Лунга начали скользить по железному основанию стрелки, за которую он держался.

\- Я принесу матрасы! - воскликнула Винни, которая, как оказалось позже, и привела инспектора Чи на помощь сержанту.

\- Не утруждайтесь... - прохрипел Дракон, чувствуя, что вот-вот под руками не останется никакой опоры.

Когда он сорвался, падение смягчили два тента, расположенные друг под другом и порвавшиеся под весом его тела. От удара о землю глаза сержанта заволокло бурым туманом. С трудом превозмогая боль от ушибов, он попытался встать. Чьи-то сильные руки поддержали, помогая подняться на ноги. Ма Йи Лунг обратил взгляд на человека, крепко прижимающего его к себе и не дающего вновь свалиться на землю: сержант едва держался на ногах. Сквозь никак не проходящую багровую дымку Дракон различил встревоженное лицо инспектора Чи. Рядом причитала подоспевшая адмиральская дочка.

\- Ты в порядке? – проговорил инструктор, заглядывая пострадавшему в глаза.

\- Все нормально… – пробормотал Ма Йи Лунг. – По крайней мере, я доказал…

\- Доказал что? – во взгляде Чи читалась сильная тревога.

\- Что есть гравитация… – выдохнул сержант Ма и, попытавшись шагнуть, осел. Инспектор вовремя подхватил его, потерявшего сознание.

Врач, который осматривал Дракона после падения, с удивлением отметил, что молодой человек, благодаря невероятному чуду, остался невредим, отделавшись только внешними повреждениями. Не смотря на это, Ма Йи Лунга отправили в госпиталь, где он приходил в себя на протяжении четырех дней, отсыпаясь и набираясь сил.  
Винни навещала сержанта почти каждый вечер, принося с собой корзины с домашней едой. Она с удовольствием репетировала себя в роли заботливой жены. Ма Йи Лунг был рад ее обществу, хотя и не понимал, зачем нужно каждый раз при встрече тараторить без умолку, пересказывая свои впечатления от стычки с бандитами.

В госпитале у Дракона было полно времени, чтобы обдумать свое положение. Сержант искренне надеялся, что пиратские прихвостни оставят мысли о мести хотя бы до момента, когда он восстановит свои силы и будет способен защищаться.  
Ма Йи Лунг размышлял также и о Винни. В какой-то миг он понял, что с дочерью адмирала, пусть она весьма хорошенькая и милая, у него совсем мало общего. Нередко за разговором с девушкой Дракон откровенно скучал, улыбался и кивал ей, а думал о своих делах. Он не раз вспоминал схватку с разбойниками, побег и возню с Винни, из-за которой они оба рисковали быть схваченными. Неожиданной и странной оказалась мысль о том, что, будь на ее месте Чи, они обвели бы проходимцев вокруг пальца в два счета. Разве стал бы инспектор хныкать и изображать сломанную лодыжку, намереваясь прокататься на закорках Дракона, когда приходится удирать от десятка жаждущих крови головорезов? Разве стал бы пищать, опасаясь попортить платье, и сопротивляться попыткам спасти свою шкуру? Да и, вообще говоря, вдвоем с Чи они запросто уложили бы половину бандитов, а вторую обратили бы в бегство.  
Ма Йи Лунг начал фантазировать, представляя на месте Винни своего бывшего недруга. Он с удовольствием мысленно разрисовывал до мельчайших деталей действия Чи, его возможные слова и движения. Хонг Тин Чи атаковал бы недоброжелателей, пустив в ход все свои излюбленные приемы, которые сержант в свое время очень чувствительно испытал на себе. Одного за другим поверг бы этих увальней навзничь. А я, думал Дракон, в случае надобности, прикрыл бы его, не давая бандитам напасть со спины... Нет-нет, все началось бы, с момента, когда первые трое разбойников ворвались в дом Чи и застали бы нас, меня и Хонга, целующимися...  
Ярко представшая перед мысленным взором картинка вынудила сержанта забыть о поединках и преследователях. Его опять захлестнули воспоминания, и трепет от пережитого вернулся с новой силой. Теперь произошедшее не казалось нереальным и вздорным, а напротив - очень естественным и желанным.

\- Чи опасался за мою жизнь и спас меня. Значит, я ему дорог. Я обязан поговорить с ним. Я хочу, чтобы между нами все было предельно ясно.  
Об адмиральской дочери Дракон больше не вспомнил.

В тот же день, когда сержант Ма Йи Лунг вернулся на службу, комиссариат потрясло известие о захвате пиратами судна английского адмирала. Необходимы были экстренные меры, и Дракон ощутил, что пришло время брать ситуацию в свои руки. Сержант добился возвращения отряда береговой охраны к своим обязанностям (его однополчане были на седьмом небе от счастья) и убедил начальство в целесообразности проведения ранее намеченного проекта против разбойников.  
После получения необходимых данных относительно места пребывания бандитской шайки, было решено заменить арестованного сообщника пиратов Ма Йи Лунгом. Исходя из разработанного плана, отряд отобранных бойцов во главе с инспектором Чи должен был незаметно проникнуть на остров - логово главаря банды - и, действуя сообща с Драконом, вернуть узникам свободу.

Не говоря об азарте, Ма Йи Лунг ощущал невероятный эмоциональный подъем. Сержант был уверен, что миссия завершится удачно. И еще Дракон чувствовал, что на Чи в этом деле он сможет положиться как на себя самого.


	3. Глава 3: Откровенный Тигр, Решительный Дракон.

События, произошедшие всего в одну ночь освобождения пленников, достойны написания целой книги.   
Намеченная миссия Дракона пополнилась огромным числом неожиданностей, начавшихся с внезапного появления Фей на судне вместе с Ма Йи Лунгом. Впрочем, последний немало подсобил сержанту, ведь это он посеял смятение в своре пиратов, когда сбежавший из тюрьмы Ли Чо-Кау грозился рассекретить Дракона. Фей распустил слух о том, что остров окружен полицейскими, и шансы спастись почти нулевые, а Ма Йи Лунг обернул все таким образом, что разбойники уличили в измене самого Ли Чо-Кау. Кроме этого, именно Фей известил Чи о том, что сержант оказался в опасном положении и, если пираты докопаются до правды, живым ему не уйти.   
Инспектор отдал приказание своему отряду увезти пленников с острова и уничтожить корабли противника, а сам, взяв с собой только Джоса, бросился на помощь Дракону, хотя, согласно намеченному плану, должен был уходить вместе со всей командой.  
Ма Йи Лунг мог с уверенностью сказать, что, если бы не Чи, ему вряд ли удалось бы выбраться с острова невредимым. Инспектор, вооруженный только кинжалом и собственным безрассудным бесстрашием, уложил множество бандитов и не позволил никому навредить Дракону.   
С кем пришлось повозиться, так это главарь банды Ло Сем По. Они втроем: и Чи, и Фей, и Дракон едва справились с ним.

Невероятным образом, благодаря только Небесам, миссия завершилась полным поражением пиратов. Инспектора Чи, сержанта Ма Йи Лунга и Джоса забрал с острова специально посланный корабль. Не желающий светиться Фей, по обыкновению, слинял так же внезапно, как и появился. Впрочем, как догадался Дракон, прикарманив немалые сбережения из сокровищниц пиратов пока до них не добрались законники.

От осознания своей победы, трое побратимов были в приподнятом настроении и, отбросив должностные превосходства, шумно отпраздновали удачное завершение миссии на борту судна в компании соратников Ма Йи Лунга. Дракон с удивлением и удовольствием наблюдал за тем, как Хонг Тин Чи, перестав важничать, увлеченно рассказывал окружающим матросам о произошедших событиях. При чем делал это так занятно, что можно было и позавидовать тем приключениям, которые только недавно казались губительным стечением обстоятельств. Конечно же, общая миссия сблизила недавно враждующих полицейских и солдат береговой охраны.

Дракон глядел на Чи с нежностью. Еще никогда он не видел инспектора в роли души компании. Безусловно, такая позиция шла последнему так же беспроигрышно, как и вечное холодное высокомерие. Вообще Хонгу шло все, даже ссадины и синяки на лице. Инспектор был невозможно привлекателен, и сержант снова ощутил сильное притяжение. Но все же Дракон не мог заставить себя подойти и начать разговор. Нечто необъяснимое до сих пор держало Ма Йи Лунга в стороне от Чи не смотря на то, что сейчас был самый подходящий момент, чтобы выяснить отношения, благодарить за еще одно спасение и просить о благосклонности - потому что именно это собирался сделать Дракон.

Отбойной силой чудовищного взрыва, унесшего жизнь Ло Сем По, разбросало на несколько метров друг от друга сержанта, инспектора и чудом избежавшего участи главаря банды Фей. Когда все стихло, и Дракон поднял голову, он первым делом принялся разыскивать взглядом Чи. Сержант испытал неимоверное облегчение, когда увидел его неподалеку, вылезающего из груды обломков, целого и невредимого. Инспектор, к слову сказать, так же обрадовался, когда узрел, что с Ма Йи Лунгом ничего не случилось. Стараясь отдышаться, они молча смотрели друг на друга, не смея начать разговор. Ни тогда, в пещере, ни позже, оказавшись на корабле, они не приблизились друг к другу, ограничиваясь лишь скованными фразами. 

Лежа на койке в общей каюте, Дракон с грустью вспоминал теплый взгляд Чи, появившийся, когда тот удостоверился, что сержант не пострадал от взрыва. Такой взгляд инспектора Ма Йи Лунг видел впервые и уже изнемогал без него. 

По прибытии в Гонконг, сержант Ма и инспектор Чи разошлись, каждый в своем направлении.

Как уже говорилось ранее, бойцы береговой охраны вернулись к своим былым обязанностям (между прочим, тех, кто участвовал в проекте "А", повысили в должности). Теперь уже старший сержант Ма Йи Лунг и его отряд перестали состоять под начальством инспектора Чи, по поводу чего большинство ребят были очень довольны.   
Жизнь потихоньку приходила в обычное русло, не претерпев особенных изменений. Вот только Кван Мин, несмотря на повышение, казался еще более хмурым и, похоже, пристрастился проводить вечера в кабаке в компании кувшина с вином.

После возвращения Дракона, не помнящая себя от счастья Винни засыпала сержанта расспросами, взволнованными вздохами и требовала внимания вдвое больше, чем прежде.   
В один прекрасный вечер, когда девушка в своей привычной манере, кокетливо улыбаясь, рассказывала Ма Йи Лунгу какую-то очередную городскую сплетню, Дракон почувствовал, что больше не может. Сержант Ма продолжил встречаться с Винни, наверное, по привычке, и вот теперь, тратя на нее очередной свободный вечер, он вдруг понял, что совершенно не хочет развития этих отношений. Не хочет назначать свидания каждый день после службы, не хочет водить ее на прогулки по одному и тому же надоевшему маршруту, не хочет выслушивать неинтересные новости и, уж тем более, не хочет связывать с нею жизнь. От последней перспективы только что съеденный рис встал в желудке противным комом. Вежливо подождав, пока собеседница выдохнется рассказывать, Дракон состроил страдальческую мину, извинился и, сославшись на недомогание, поспешил уйти.

Вероятно, то был вечер судьбоносных решений: также отчетливо, как намерение прекратить заигрывать с Винни, Ма Йи Лунг ощутил необходимость встретиться с Чи. С момента возвращения, когда он видел инспектора в последний раз, прошло уже больше недели. Сейчас, как никогда, сержант почувствовал, что невысказанные слова невыносимо сдавливают грудь. Недолго думая, Дракон зашагал в направлении знакомого дома на улице рядом с рыночной площадью.   
Увидев Ма Йи Лунга, домоправитель боязливо юркнул в темную нишу, не решаясь попадаться на глаза гостю, прошествовавшему к квартире Хонга Тин Чи с выражением непоколебимой решимости на лице. Смятение овладело сержантом только перед дверью: Хонг не захочет меня слушать и прогонит прочь. Помедлив немного, Дракон затаил дыхание и постучал, уговаривая себя, что человеку, который самолично побывал в логове убийц, бояться реакции инспектора глупо.   
Чи открыл дверь, одетый в домашнюю синюю рубаху и мешковатые штаны. Ткань на его груди была влажной от пота, похоже, он тренировался. Нисколько не ожидавший такого визита инспектор уставился на Дракона в сильном удивлении. Ма Йи Лунг смущенно поздоровался и попросил войти.

\- Зачем ты пришел? - в голосе Хонга скользнула холодность.

\- Я должен был сделать это давным-давно. - Дракон смотрел на Чи и ощущал, что в течение прошедшей недели сломанный барьер отчуждения выстроился между ними заново. - Мне не по себе от всей этой недосказанности.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - спросил инспектор, с подозрением хмурясь.

\- Я пришел поблагодарить: не будь тебя, моя душа покинула бы тело уже дважды.

\- Пустяк, не стоящий внимания. - сдержанно проговорил Хонг.

Дракон подумал, что двусмысленная фраза имела своей целью поддеть: пустяк, вроде твоей жизни, не стоит моего внимания. Но сержант не купился на это. Волнение Чи, когда над Ма Йи Лунгом нависала опасность, выдавало его с головой.

\- Но если это мешает тебе спокойно спать по ночам, - продолжал Хонг с напускным безразличием, - я принимаю твою благодарность, хотя и сделал то, что сделал из чистейшего чувства долга. Это все?

\- Нет, - сержант попытался вложить в свои слова все чувства, которые испытывал в эту минуту. - Я прошу тебя стать мне товарищем и позволить называть тебя братом.

Хонг Тин Чи отвел взгляд. Дракон видел, что он, вопреки всем силам, призванным держать себя в руках, теряет самообладание. Когда инспектор заговорил, у Ма Йи Лунга занялось дыхание: он почуял, настолько тяжело давались Чи выбранные слова:

\- Я не хочу быть твоим братом. И мне мало быть другом.

Он сделал паузу, выдохнул и поднял на сержанта усталый и безразличный взор:

\- Зачем ты пришел? - вопрос прозвучал обреченно и не подразумевал никакого ответа - это было чистое проявление сожаления. Будто Дракон своим приходом потревожил рану, которая только-только перестала болеть.

Не говоря ни слова, Ма Йи Лунг приблизился, осторожно сжал ладонями предплечья Хонга и поцеловал, понимая, что лучшего объяснения ему не придумать.   
От касания губ, от соединившегося дыхания сердце Дракона ушло в пятки. Неужели он мог сомневаться в своих чувствах к этому человеку, о котором вспоминал почти беспрерывно на протяжении последнего времени? Но тут Чи, словно одумавшись, настойчиво отстранил сержанта, упираясь ладонью в его грудь.

\- Я не понимаю, зачем ты это делаешь? - сказал он без тени злости. - Пожалуйста, уходи.

Внезапно в памяти Ма Йи Лунга встрепенулся неясный образ: он уже видел это безразлично-спокойное выражение лица, он слышал слова, произнесенные подобным тоном. В странном сне. Точно так же, как и во сне, сержант чувствовал, что должен сказать что-то очень важное, похожее на пароль, который откроет доступ к Чи. А Дракон понятия не имел, что должен говорить.

\- Почему ты прогоняешь меня? - спросил он. - Ты действительно не хочешь, чтобы я остался с тобой?

Чи невесело усмехнулся:

\- А сам ты как считаешь?

\- Только минуту назад ты сказал, что хочешь быть мне больше, чем другом. Так почему же ты вновь пытаешься разыгрывать бесчувственность?

\- Сама мысль, что ты прибежал сюда слить свой жеребячий пыл (ведь дочь адмирала не станет забавляться с тобой до свадьбы) вызывает у меня острое желание тебя убить. - спокойно произнес Чи, скрестив руки на груди.

Ма Йи Лунг опешил:

\- Неужели похоже, что я пришел именно за этим?

\- Если ты собираешься солгать, не стоит зря стараться.

\- Я не женюсь на Винни.

\- Это сиюминутное решение изменится, стоит тебе отсюда выйти. Сделай одолжение, уходи прямо сейчас. - Чи развернулся, намереваясь оставить Дракона одного, но тот схватил инспектора за предплечье:

\- Хонг, мне не нужна Винни. Мне нужен ты.

Чи обратил на сержанта усталый взгляд. Он не произнес ни единого слова, но Ма Йи Лунг прекрасно понял: инспектор не верил. Точнее сказать, изо всех сил старался не поверить.

\- Я осознал это не сразу, – пояснил Ма Йи Лунг. - Но после того, что между нами произошло...

\- То, что произошло, было ужасной ошибкой! - запальчиво перебил Чи, резко отнимая руку.

По внезапной вспышке злобы Дракон понял, что воспоминания о том вечере не отпускали и Хонга.

\- Неправда. Я помню, каким было выражение твоих глаз: ты смотрел на меня так, словно долго мечтал об этом. Так смотрит невеста на своего возлюбленного!

\- Еще одно слово, - угрожающе процедил инспектор, - и ты никогда более не увидишь своей ненаглядной невесты - адмиральской дочки!

Последнее, чего хотел Ма Йи Лунг, было затеять ссору. Вместо ответа он опустился перед Чи на колени, склонился и, в покорном жесте почти коснувшись лбом пола, проговорил:

\- Хонг, если ты подозреваешь меня во лжи, прошу тебя, прислушайся к своему сердцу.

\- Я не могу позволить себе ошибиться.

\- Если это случится, - проговорил Дракон, не поднимая головы, - я с готовностью положу жизнь к твоим ногам, потому что моя жизнь и так принадлежит тебе.

Если бы Ма Йи Лунг поднял голову, он увидел бы, как инспектор взволновался. Помедлив еще мгновение, он проговорил едва слышно:

\- Встань.

Когда сержант подчинился, Хонг Тин Чи подошел и без лишних слов прильнул к его губам.  
Это легкое неспешное прикосновение казалось невероятным контрастом по сравнению с их первым поцелуем. Не помня себя от переполняющих чувств, Ма Йи Лунг крепко обнял Чи, а когда уста разъединились, прошептал, с наслаждением рассматривая его прелестное лицо:

\- И не поверил бы я, что гордый воинственный Тигр  
Ласковым станет как тонкий порыв ветерка.

\- Воинственный Тигр? - Чи иронично вздернул бровь.

Ма Йи Лунг ответил улыбкой. Раньше, до роковой ночи, он и сам счел бы глупостью, если бы кто-нибудь, имея в виду инспектора Чи, продекламировал строчки, мгновение назад спонтанно пришедшие на ум.

\- Прости меня, - сказал Дракон вполголоса, осторожно гладя спину Хонга, будто тот был драгоценной и хрупкой вещью. Подсознательно сержант все еще боялся, что зыбкое счастье, когда он беспрепятственно держит в объятьях человека, о котором мечтал, растает.  
Чи вернул ему вопросительный взгляд.

\- Я был слишком груб с тобой тогда, впервые. Тебе было больно. 

Хонг насмешливо хмыкнул:

\- Я это пережил, - и отстранился. - Пойдем.

Постепенно образы полыхающей голодной страсти, оставленные первой ночью, уступали место неторопливому, но не менее пылкому удовольствию. Оба молодых человека, обретшие друг друга после стольких сомнений и терзаний, в полной мере наслаждались возможностью быть рядом, соприкасаться руками, нежить прикосновениями, слушать дыхание уст и ловить его своими губами. Воссоединение казалось настолько разумным, что недавняя вражда и недоверие походили на бессмыслицу.  
Дракон блаженствовал, чувствуя, как Хонг отзывается возбуждением на его ласки. Боясь создать неприятные ощущения, Ма Йи Лунг действовал очень бережно и несмело, каждый раз ожидая одобрительной реакции Чи. Он с упоением очень внимательно следил за сменой выражений лица Хонга, когда тот, лежа на спине, закрывал глаза, запрокидывал голову и порывисто дышал приоткрытым ртом. Когда сжимал ладонями предплечья Дракона, напрягался всем телом и ловил затуманенным взглядом взор сержанта. Когда вздрагивал, впивался пальцами в покрывало и судорожно хватал ртом воздух, заставляя Ма Йи Лунга застыть над ним в опасении, что причинил боль.   
Обхватив Дракона ногами, чтобы не позволить отдалиться даже на мгновение, Чи побудил его усесться, устроился поверх бедер сержанта, склонился за поцелуем.   
В слабо освещенной комнате их тела, окаймленные четким контуром тени, казались призрачным порождением воображения: соединение в целостность вечных противоположностей Инь и Ян - игра Тигра и Дракона.

Этот вечер ничем не отличался от предыдущих, проведенных Кван Мином в кабаке у пристани. Настроение оставалось препаршивым, а здешнее вино, самое дешевое, было мерзким и кислым. Но все же это казалось приятней, чем пытаться заглушить вой души в привычном трактире, где ошивались опостылевшие друзья. Они, завидев побратима в компании кувшина с вином, неизменно пытались образумить его, говоря, что пить вредно - надоедали чтением морали.  
За последние несколько месяцев Кван ощутил опустошающую усталость. Он с унынием вспоминал, как будучи подростком, уроженцем крошечной деревни в провинции Цинхай, мечтал перебраться в большой город, сделать военную карьеру, стать уважаемым и богатым. И действительно со временем, благодаря немалым сбережениям отца, он поступил в военно-морское училище и считал себя стоящим на пороге к успеху. Вскоре, однако, выяснилось, что наравне с ним подобной мечтой окрылен не один десяток молодых людей, а удачи добиваются отнюдь не все. Не смотря на это, отступать Кван Мин не собирался и вот среди лучших солдат был назначен в отряд береговой охраны Гонконга.   
На смену радости от достижения первой из целей - поселиться в крупном городе, - пришло недовольство: начальником отряда оказался не умудренный опытом морской вояка, а совсем молодой человек - Ма Йи Лунг. Пусть начальник был одарен и сметлив, считался выдающимся бойцом и, не смотря на свои двадцать шесть лет, знатоком морского дела, Квану казалось, что Дракон вовсе не превосходил его в способностях. Последующие два года под началом сержанта Ма прошли не без урона самолюбию. Кван Мин понял: для того, чтоб тебя заметили, надо прыгать выше головы, а это совсем непросто, тем более, что начальство предпочитало общаться со взводом исключительно через Ма Йи Лунга.  
Перипетии с отстранением и возвращением к своим обязанностям отряда береговой охраны оказали на молодого человека губительное воздействие, причиной которого стал инспектор Чи. За всю свою жизнь Кван Мин ни разу не испытывал слишком сильного влечения к кому-либо, пока не встретил на своем пути этого чопорного задаваку. Разгул по любопытным местечкам с гостеприимными девушками не считался: по возвращении в казарму, Кван не мог назвать даже имени подруги, с которой провел вечер.   
Хуже времени, чем когда инспектор инструктировал его команду, у молодого человека еще не бывало. Он стыдил себя за то, что образ Чи напрочь въелся в сознание, являясь как в ярких бесстыдно-откровенных снах, так и в воображении прямо посреди тренировок. Чи казался бесом, терзающим душу, и не раз Кван Мин просыпался на испачканной собственным семеним простыне. Но инспектор был так же неприступен, как один из горных пиков Тянь-Шань, и Кван ненавидел его за это.

Опустошив до дна винный кувшин, боец береговой охраны оставил на столе плату и, поднявшись, нетвердой походкой направился к выходу. Терпкая пленка от гадкого вина облепила язык, и Кван Мин поклялся себе, что этот кабак спалит в первую очередь, если ему придет в голову стереть с лица Земли надоевший до смерти город. Он брел по улице безо всякой цели, не глядя по сторонам и не обращая внимания на окрики продажных девиц, за малую цену готовых развеять любую грусть.   
Остановившись, чтобы не попасть под колеса проезжающего мимо кэба, Кван Мин взглянул перед собой и внезапно узнал своего начальника Ма Йи Лунга в человеке, сидящем на террасе ресторана рядом с прелестной девушкой. В душе всколыхнулась волна привычной неприязни. Молодой человек равнодушно глядел, как Дракон, изображая крайнее сожаление, что-то говорил своей спутнице и вскоре, оставив ее одну, спустился с террасы и зашагал по мостовой. Раздумывая о том, почему судьба с ее золоченым хвостом бывает так благосклонна к некоторым личностям и так несправедлива к нему самому, Кван Мин бессознательно поплелся следом за сержантом. Вскоре, все-же, он осознал, что вопреки ожиданиям, Ма Йи Лунг направлялся вовсе не к казармам, а к рыночной площади, и вот тут стало любопытно. Когда же Дракон свернул к дому, где жил Чи, ладони Кван Мина сами собой сжались в кулаки. Хотя молодой человек не мог знать, с чего это Ма Йи Лунг заспешил к инспектору, оставив красавицу-подругу в трактире, сердце заныло от досады. Он припомнил странные фразы Дракона, разбудившие однажды посреди ночи, и заподозрил, что между словами сержанта и теперешним визитом есть связь.   
Постаравшись изобразить на лице доброжелательность, Кван Мин подошел к пожилому домоправителю, который настороженно смотрел вслед Ма Йи Лунгу.

\- Прошу прошения, - Кван надеялся, что старик не обратит внимания на винный дух и ответит на вопросы. - Здесь ли живет мой друг, некто Хонг Тин Чи?

Домоправитель дернулся от неожиданности, но, увидев приветливую улыбку незнакомца, облегченно вздохнул:

\- Вы пришли по верному адресу, добрый господин, - шамкая, сказал он. - И если действительно желаете благополучия своему приятелю – поторопитесь!

\- А в чем дело?

\- К моему жильцу опять пришел странный гость, - доверительным тоном проговорил старик.

\- Странный? - спросил Кван Мин с любопытством. Он прекрасно знал, как разговорчивы бывают иной раз пожилые люди.

\- Да-да, добрый господин. Очень странный. В последний раз, когда он наведывался, жилец Чи сделался сам не свой.

\- В последний раз? Значит, этот человек уже бывал здесь?

\- А я о чем толкую? Пришел, вроде обходительный такой, справился, где квартира Чи. Сначала я и значения-то не придал, а после... Ох, слышал бы добрый господин, какие вопли разносились по всему дому. Я бы подумал, что незнакомец затеял убийство, если бы не знал, какой славный боец этот Чи. Ведь он служит в полиции. А полицейский должен быть настоящим воином.

Тут старик на мгновение замолчал и задумался:

\- Хотя, по правде сказать, вопли-то походили вовсе не на стенания от побоев.

\- А на что? - гневно рявкнул Кван Мин, потеряв всякое терпение. - На что они походили?!

Домоправитель испуганно глянул на преобразившегося молодого человека, глаза которого налились кровью.

\- Походили на стенания дев из позорных зеленых теремов, - пролепетал он, попятившись и вжавшись спиной в стену.

\- Я убил бы тебя за эти слова, старый сводник, - прорычал Кван, - если бы не был стражем закона.

Заставив дрожащего от страха домоправителя показать, куда выходят окна квартиры Чи, Кван Мин отшвырнул его прочь и принялся осматривать близ стоящие дома. Заметив, что крыша одного из строений приходится как раз напротив окон Чи, он в считанные минуты вскарабкался вверх, хватаясь за балконный выступ и железный бордюр. Оказавшись на поверхности, Кван пригнулся, опасаясь быть замеченным, бесшумно пробрался к месту, откуда открывался обзор на окна квартиры.   
Увидев в окне стоящего к нему спиной инспектора, Кван замер. Как он жалел, что не слышал разговора также отчетливо, как видел спорящих собеседников!.. Молодой человек сообразил, что Дракон о чем-то сердечно просит Чи, а тот явно не соглашается. Лицо Кван Мина обдало жаром, когда он увидел, как Ма Йи Лунг преклонил перед инспектором колени. А уж стоило свершиться поцелую, инициатором которого стал сам Чи, как Кван искренне посетовал, что не владеет искусством убивать взглядом. От бессильной ярости он царапал ногтями черепичное покрытие крыши, глядя, как Дракон удерживает инспектора в объятьях. 

\- Проклятый Ма! - Кван даже не заметил, что говорит вслух. - Ненавистный! Оставил бабу в трактире, чтобы сбежать на свидание?! Мерзкий развратный гаденыш, ты хочешь подчинить себе весь мир?!

Окна спальни также выходили на эту сторону улицы, но Кван Мин, только увидев, как недавние враги, не обрывая поцелуя, стали избавляться от одежды, не вытерпел и поскорее убрался с крыши. Наблюдать, как Ма Йи Лунг ласкает возлюбленного, было выше его сил.   
Спрыгнув на землю, Кван заметался как раненый зверь. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось вломиться в обитель Чи и разорвать Дракона собственными руками. Но тут же прояснившийся от вина рассудок подсказал, что идея эта потерпит неудачу: сержант на пару с инспектором его попросту покалечат, помешай Кван их увлекательному занятию. Довод рассудка о том, что самое разумное – оставить их в покое, был тут же отметен уязвленной гордостью, подсказавшей, что Ма Йи Лунг за свою двуличность достоин сурового наказания. 

\- Костями лягу, но Чи ты не получишь!

Разрабатывая в мозгу плaн мщения, Кван Мин заспешил в направлении полицейского участка.

Маленький огонек керосиновой лампы заливал комнату приглушенным рыжим светом. Лежа на кровати, Хонг еле заметно улыбался, рассматривал Дракона, усевшегося рядом. Тот, следя за собственной рукой, кончиком указательного пальца выводил иероглифы на груди Чи, еще немного влажной от пота.

\- Собираюсь подать прошение о переводе в отряд патруля, – сказал Ма Йи Лунг негромко.

\- Зачем?

\- Хочу порвать с Винни, не объясняя причин, а так легче уклоняться от свиданий.

\- Думаешь, это поможет?

Дракон пожал плечами:

\- Девушки – легкомысленные создания. Ей надоест ждать – заведет роман с кем-нибудь еще.

Чи недоверчиво фыркнул, а после, словив ладонь Ма, усмехнулся:

\- Скажи-ка, тебе действительно нравится Винни, или ты решил отвлечься с ее помощью от мыслей обо мне?

\- Самонадеянности тебе не занимать. – Дракон улыбнулся в ответ. – Да, она мне нравится. Просто не так сильно как ты.

Хонг по-кошачьи потянулся. Вид у него был очень довольный.

Сержант склонился, поцеловал его живот.

\- Мои соратники частенько поговаривали, - сказал он, вернув Чи лукавый взгляд, - что у тебя, должно быть, куча поклонников.

\- Возможно, – отозвался Хонг, и Дракон уловил в его голосе привычную горделивую нотку.

Ма Йи Лунг провел губами по коже вниз, минуя пупок:

\- То есть, такое развлечение тебе не в новинку? - немного приподнявшись, он заметил, что Чи зарделся.

\- Надеюсь, ты не ждешь, что я стану откровенничать с тобой на эту тему?

По тому, как фраза была сказана, Ма Йи Лунг понял, что откровенничать, собственно, не о чем. Сердце кольнуло досадой: из-за собственной недальновидности, первый опыт Хонга походил скорее на насилие.   
На сержанта накатило внезапное желание окутать Чи нежностью. Переместившись на край постели, он чуть ощутимо коснулся губами колена инспектора, повел цепочку поцелуев вниз к щиколотке, потерся щекой о пальцы ноги, поцеловал их один за другим.

\- Щекотно, перестань, - молвил Хонг, усмехнувшись. – Лучше иди сюда.

Когда Дракон подчинился: лег рядом и обнял Чи, тот устроился головой на его предплечье и проговорил:

\- Я так устал делать вид, что ненавижу тебя.

\- Непонятно, зачем с самого начала тебе понадобилось изображать эту ненависть?

Хонг пожал плечами:

\- Так повелось. Между прочим, тот костюм, который ты мне испортил, пришлось выбросить.

Ма Йи Лунг тихо рассмеялся:

\- Подумаешь! Завтра же куплю тебе костюм в сто раз лучше.

\- Только попробуй! Заставлю съесть его до последнего лоскутка! Барышням будешь наряды покупать!


	4. Глава 3: Откровенный Тигр, Решительный Дракон.

\- У меня нет слов для того, чтобы выразить свое возмущение. - Тон капитана Чи был спокоен и холоден. - Не стоит говорить, что подобные сплетни - позор нашей семье. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, какой это урон чести для любого служителя закона?

Заложив руки за спину, капитан полиции смотрел на своего племянника напряженным взглядом. Новости о том, что поведение Хонга Тин Чи едва ли отличается от повадок продажных девиц, были громом среди ясного неба.

Капитан Чи мог заставить молчать насмешников, прожигающих ядовитыми взглядами спину, и будь вся беда в болтливых языках, он махнул бы на пересуды рукой. Однако с утра пораньше за ним прислали из адмиралтейства, где обсуждали его племянника так же бурно, как и в управлении.  
Капитан Чи вернулся в свой кабинет бледный, словно траурные одежды скорбящего. Кто бы мог подумать, что глупые разговоры могут стать угрозой лишения должности?.. Он незамедлительно распорядился позвать к себе инспектора, и теперь Хонг Тин Чи, ошеломленный словами капитана, судорожно пытался найти происходящему объяснение.

\- Дядя, я...

\- Мне не нужны твои дешевые оправдания! - строго перебил капитан полиции. - Я хочу услышать от тебя, как ты собираешься исправить положение?

\- Но ведь это чушь!

\- Неужели? - глаза капитана Чи презрительно сузились. - Ты намерен отрицать, что только пару часов назад расстался с сержантом Ма Йи Лунгом, который провел у тебя ночь?

Услышав это, Хонг почувствовал, будто сердце в груди сжалось и превратилось в колючий кусок гранита.

\- Отвечай!

\- Нет. Я не буду этого отрицать. - Проговорил он еле слышно. Опустил глаза, ощущая, как в один миг все на свете стало серым и безразличным.

Капитан Чи, смерив его разочарованным взглядом, развернулся и, переведя дыхание, заговорил в своей обычной деловой манере:

\- Я расстроен тем, что ты, вопреки моим ожиданиям, оказался легкомысленным и не достойным доверия. Будь Китай свободным от чужеземных предрассудков, я нашел бы способ без особой возни ограничить твое распутство и заставить сплетников прикусить языки. Но мы целиком и полностью зависим от суждения иностранцев, поэтому я не могу тихо замять это дело.  
Он взял со стола какой-то документ, развернулся и протянул его Хонгу:

\- Это рапорт, составленный от твоего имени. В нем содержится обвинение на имя сержанта Ма Йи Лунга. Я внес сюда все его проступки, на которые ранее закрывал глаза: попытку дезертировать, оскорбление вышестоящего начальства, хищение государственного имущества, побег из-под ареста и еще несколько пунктов. Этого хватит, чтобы лишить сержанта звания и отправить за решетку. Кроме того, такое заявление станет опровержением толкам о вашей связи. Тут не хватает твоей подписи.

Онемевшими пальцами инспектор взял бумагу. Перечень обвинений был внушительный, и холодный рассудок мигом отметил возможность отомстить сержанту, двуличному подлецу и лжецу, за нанесенное унижение, ведь нет сомнения, что именно Дракон стоял у истоков гадких сплетен.  
Ожившее и стучащее барабанами в ушах сердце заставило дрогнуть протянутую к перу ладонь молодого человека:

\- Я не могу этого сделать, - проговорил он.

Капитан, отошедший к окну и решивший было, что с безобразием покончено, обернулся:

\- Что ты сказал?

\- Я не буду подписывать, - не дожидаясь реакции, Хонг Тин Чи, обретя вновь уверенность в себе, разорвал документ на мелкие кусочки.

Взгляд капитана блеснул яростью.

\- Вот как? - прошипел он, угрожающе надвигаясь на племянника. - Может быть, ты еще и порадуешься, узнав, что меня, человека, заменившего тебе отца, называют опекуном блудливой сучки?! Тебе нужно, чтобы я с позором лишился звания, лишь бы твой любовник остался невредимым?!

\- Вы можете уволить меня. Это ваше право, раз я запятнал честь вашего мундира, - сказал Хонг твердо. - Но свидетельствовать против Дракона я не стану.

Капитан Чи со всей силы хлестнул племянника ладонью по лицу:

\- Маленькая мразь! Наглец! Да я вас обоих - и тебя, и ублюдка Ма - сгною в тюрьме!..

Последние слова Хонг Тин Чи едва расслышал, вихрем вылетев из кабинета капитана полиции.

Звонкий хлопок пощечины заставил Таи Бо, только вошедшего в столовую, подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Схватившись за покрасневшую щеку, донельзя удивленный Дракон поспешил за Винни, которая, наградив молодого человека оплеухой, не сказала ни слова и решительно направилась к выходу. Девушка была настолько разъяренной, что не постеснялась заявиться в обитель солдат береговой охраны, поспев как раз к завтраку.

\- Винни! Что... Что все это значит?! - сержант словил ее за локоть. Но не успел Ма Йи Лунг развернуть девушку к себе лицом, как ему пришлось обеими руками укрываться от яростных ударов дамского зонтика, которые, под гомон любопытных однополчан, дочь адмирала обрушила на его голову.

\- Не прикасайся ко мне своими грязными руками! Негодяй! Проходимец! - кричала она, еле сдерживая слезы злости. - Предатель! Изменник! Растлитель!

\- Да в чем дело?! Объяснись сейчас же! - потребовал Дракон.

Изловчившись и словив запястья Винни, он сжал их немного крепче, чем следовало, чтобы удержать и заставить выронить зонтик.

\- Ты!.. Ты лгал мне! Все это время лгал! - завопила Винни, пытаясь вырваться из рук сержанта. - Ты называл меня своей девушкой! Обещал невесть что! Заискивал передо мной! И все ради того, чтобы скрыть свои похождения?! И втихомолку развлекаться с этим отвратительным распутником - инспектором Чи! C этой уличной девкой в мужском обличье!

\- Что?! - Дракон с силой оттолкнул руки Винни.

Толпа прибежавших поглазеть на разбирательство матросов разразилась хохотом и свистом. Красная от стыда дочка адмирала, задыхаясь от слез, растолкала смеющихся солдат и выбежала прочь. Оцепеневший Ма Йи Лунг остался стоять в кругу веселящихся побратимов.

Сержант еще с утра почувствовал что-то неладное в лукавых взглядах и сдавленных смешках. "Но как?!" - недоумевал он. - "Как это стало известно?.."

\- Наш лихой Ма даром времени не терял!.. – слышались вокруг насмешливые фразы.

\- Еще бы! Красавец Чи с одного бока, милашка Винни - с другого! Хорошо устроился!..

\- Ох и обрадуется такому известию адмирал!..

\- А скажи-ка, Дракон, Чи так же хорош в койке, как при исполнении служебных обязанностей?..

\- А мы-то думали, что тайная миссия Ма давно завершилась. А она была в самом разгаре, пока Винни не рассекретила нашего любвеобильного сержанта!..

Переполненный злостью, оскорбленный Ма Йи Лунг поспешил покинуть столовую, не желая более служить источником насмешек.

Сами ноги несли Дракона к дому Чи. Сержант хотел обсудить случившееся с Хонгом. Он прекрасно понимал, что раскрыл их тайну не инспектор. С другой стороны, Ма Йи Лунг был уверен, что об их связи никому не известно. Так кто же? Кто растрезвонил об этом?! Если бы только сержант знал правду! Он заставил бы подонка при всех взять свои слова обратно и не пожалел бы сил, чтобы болтливый субъект на всю жизнь запомнил свою проделку.  
Стремглав влетев вверх по лестнице, Ма обнаружил дверь квартиры Чи не запертой. Позвав последнего по имени, он вошел внутрь и удивился: в комнатах царил беспорядок, и хозяина нигде не было. Озадаченный Дракон спустился на улицу и огляделся. Вдруг он заметил насмерть перепуганного домоправителя, выглядывающего из-за двери своей квартиры. Но стоило сержанту сделать шаг в его сторону, как старик с воплем захлопнул дверь.  
Ма Йи Лунг постучал:

\- Извините! Вы не поможете мне...

\- Не знаю! - раздалось из-за двери. - Я ничего не знаю!

\- Мне срочно нужен ваш постоялец, Хонг Тин Чи.

\- Нет! Его нет! И не было! Никогда не было никакого Чи!

"Что за вздор!?" - пронеслось в голове сержанта.

\- Отворите, прошу вас. Мне непременно надо найти вашего постояльца!

\- Вы все - убийцы, переодетые полицейскими! - старческий голос домоправителя вдруг сделался противно-дребезжащим. - За одно слово готовы глотку перерезать! Нет, я сказал, никакого Чи! Он умер!

Не утруждаясь более расспросами, Дракон, которого последние слова острым клинком полоснули по сердцу, нажал на хлипкую дверь чуть сильнее, и та, затрещав, слетела с петель.

Утихомирить зовущего на помощь старика помогла горсть монет, которую сержант посулил за разъяснение странных речей. Со слов домоправителя Ма Йи Лунг понял, что Хонг Тин Чи, вернувшийся домой чуть ли не сразу после того, как отправился на службу, уехал в неизвестном направлении, даже не взяв с собой вещей. Кроме этого старик рассказал, что не далее, как вчера ночью, ему угрожал еще один дружок инспектора, который до этого очень интересовался личностью Дракона. Поддавшись мелькнувшей догадке, Ма Йи Лунг уточнил, как выглядел любознательный посетитель, и едва скрыл ярость, когда старик описал ему Кван Мина. Оставив с облегчением вздохнувшему домоправителю обещанные деньги, сержант поспешил обратно к казармам.

Ни о чем не подозревающий Кван Мин, вопреки своему привычному состоянию недовольства, был весел и счастлив. Он обсуждал с соратниками разыгравшийся в столовой скандал. В первое мгновение, когда Дракон сбил его с ног, Кван даже не понял, что стряслось. Еле успевая отражать яростную атаку Ма Йи Лунга, Кван Мин заметил, как преобразилось обычно добродушное лицо сержанта, и понял, что целым ему не уйти.

\- Пытаешься обелить честь своей похотливой потаскушки? – злорадно усмехнулся он, увернувшись от сметающего удара кулаком. Отскочив к стене и разгоняя изумленных и заинтригованных свидетелей драки, Кван Мин схватил подвернувшийся под руки стул и швырнул его в сержанта. – Гляди-ка, наш Дракон плюется расплавленным свинцом, а ведь его униженная “барышня” едва ли достойна приличных слов!

Не обращая внимания ни на колкости Квана, ни на увещевания друзей, Ма Йи Лунг сумел ответить на внезапный выпад соперника, оттолкнул его, угодив “змеиным” кулаком в болевую точку у плеча.

\- Да будет тебе известно, - отдышавшись от удара, Кван продолжал язвить, - что, если бы я пожелал, я драл бы ублюдка Чи, когда мне приспичит. Только руки об него пачкать не хотелось.

От мерзкого оскорбления ярость Дракона придала силы и скорости его ударам. Спустя мгновение Кван Мин был опрокинут навзничь, получив серьезную травму руки и сломав пару ребер. Воображение Ма Йи Лунга некстати подбросило образ Хонга в объятьях Кван Мина, и сержанта, слепо наносящего удары, нескольким матросам пришлось силой оттащить от жертвы, чтобы предотвратить убийство.

  
Чуть заметно ухмыльнувшись окровавленными губами, Кван прохрипел из последних сил:

\- Чи не будет моим, но и тебе он тоже не достанется!

Полубессознательного Кван Мина отвезли в госпиталь. А Дракона, по приказу капитана полиции, арестовали в связи с обвинением о покушении на жизнь.

Сержант находился в тюрьме уже больше недели. Навестивший его Таи Бо рассказал, что ходят слухи, будто капитан Чи настаивает на том, чтобы не дожидаться суда для вынесения приговора.

\- Выходит, мои дела совсем плохи, – вздохнул Ма Йи Лунг.

\- Похоже на то, – согласился Таи Бо. - Угораздило же тебя втрескаться в его обожаемого племянничка.

Дракон промолчал. Конечно же, он ни с кем не делился своими чувствами касательно Хонга. Вероятно, догадливые соратники сами во всем разобрались.

\- А между тем, - прервал его размышления Таи Бо, - после того дня, как ты отделал Кван Мина, инспектора Чи никто не видел. Поговаривают даже, что этот гордец распрощался с жизнью, не вытерпев вылитой на него грязи. Если это так, я искренне тебе сочувствую.

От последних слов Ма Йи Лунг похолодел. Он нервно прошелся по своей полутемной камере, отвернулся, чтобы друг не видел его смятения:

\- Умеешь же ты ободрить!

\- Если ты спросишь моего мнения, - отозвался Бо, - то я в это не верю. Чи не баба, чтобы бросаться со скал в нервном припадке. Мне думается, он попросту уехал подальше.

Дракон снова не ответил. Так или иначе, перспектива складывалась нерадостная.

\- Занятно, что Кван Мин оказался хитрой и лживой гиеной. Выходит, вопя на всю округу о своей ненависти к Чи, он на самом деле только о нем и грезил, а как узнал, что инспектор предпочел тебя, переполнился черной завистью.

\- Искренне надеюсь, что в нашем последнем разговоре хитрая гиена подрастеряла добрую половину своих мозгов, и не решится больше на подобные каверзы.

\- Еще бы! Кван, между прочим, все еще отлеживается после взбучки. А знаешь, - перевел тему Таи Бо, - твоя Винни начала встречаться с Ци Феи.

\- С чем и поздравляю их обоих, - пробормотал Дракон.

\- Она снова расцвела и даже, вроде бы, тебя простила.

\- Мне нет до этого никакого дела.

Глядя на мрачного друга, Таи Бо вздохнул и участливо покачал головой. Не было сомнений, что военная карьера Ма Йи Лунга закончена. Оставалось надеяться, что из темницы он выйдет, сохранив голову на плечах.

Когда двое констеблей, по поручению капитана Чи, появились на пороге камеры, Дракон подумал, что придется распроститься не только со званием. Однако, вопреки предчувствию, вместо помещения, где свершались страшные приговоры, его сопроводили в кабинет капитана полиции.  
Капитан Чи окинул арестованного пренебрежительным взглядом. Отпустив канвой, он поднялся с кресла, приблизился к Дракону, обошел его кругом и, повременив немного, произнес:

\- По справедливости тебя следовало повесить уже давно. Я не буду говорить сейчас ни о каких твоих заслугах. Любые заслуги, да, по большому счету, и прегрешения, меркнут в моих глазах в сравнении тем оскорблением, которое ты мне нанес.

Капитан Чи замолчал. Он глубоко вздохнул, будто следующие слова требовали от него удвоенной силы духа.

– Я растил Хонга как собственного сына. Он пропал, и я готов закрыть глаза на все твои проступки, если ты отыщешь его и вернешь.

Дракон не верил своим ушам. Он хотел что-то сказать, но капитан Чи жестом прервал его.

\- Скажу больше: если Хонг возвратиться, я всячески буду содействовать твоему карьерному росту. Но если ты потерпишь неудачу или же попытаешься улизнуть, я достану тебя из-под земли и лично прослежу, чтобы ты расставался с жизнью долго и мучительно.

Последние слова были произнесены тоном холоднее и жестче стали.

Ма Йи Лунг отдал честь:

\- Есть, сэр!

Подобного поворота событий Дракон никак не ожидал: он покидал полицейский участок невредимым, получив задание найти того, на чьи поиски и сам с готовностью потратил бы все силы, сбережения, а если понадобится, то и всю жизнь.

Первым делом сержант навестил нескольких приятелей Хонга. Не обращая внимания на презрительную настороженность, а порой и открытую враждебность, Дракон попытался расспросить их о возможном местонахождении инспектора. Однако многого он не узнал. 

Исход третьей недели интенсивных и бесплодных поисков застал сержанта в маленьком трактире города Чаочжоу. Утоляя голод тушеными овощами, Дракон раздумывал над своей миссией, которая с каждым днем казалась все сложнее. Он изо всех сил пытался не поддаваться унынию, хотя и понимал, что Хонг за прошедшее время мог добраться даже до провинции Гансу.

Отпив остывшего чая, Ма Йи Лунг без интереса наблюдал за двумя вошедшими в трактир монахами, вероятно, собирателями пожертвований. Усевшись недалеко от Дракона на скамью у стены, они заказали по чашке риса.

\- Негусто. - Проговорил один из монахов, вытряхнув на стол из мешочка и пересчитав собранные монеты.

\- Миряне нынче совершенно позабыли добродетель, - пожаловался второй, благодарно кивая прислужнику за принесенное угощение. - Вот увидишь, - продолжал он вполголоса, когда прислужник ушел, - нас непременно попросят заплатить за эту скудную трапезу. А если бы мы с тобой родились на сто лет раньше, нас привечали бы как дорогих гостей, и еще деньгами бы оделили.

\- Не обольщайся. Людская жадность остается жадностью во все века, - возразил его собрат.

\- Не скажи. Доходы-то храмовые уменьшаются с каждым годом. Определенно, раньше люди много больше заботились о духовных ценностях. - Монах сокрушенно покачал головой, поднял чашку и принялся есть с такой скоростью, будто за ним гнались грабители.

\- И потребности наши только растут, - поддержал его собеседник и тоже взялся за еду. - А настоятель еще принимает в обитель разных оборванцев. Нам и самим-то еле хватает пропитания.

\- Последний прибившийся к нам человек совершенно не похож на оборванца. Я думаю, он весьма состоятельный. Заметил, в какой одежде он пожаловал?

\- Никогда не видел, чтобы состоятельные люди норовили стать почти неимущими монахами. Да и какая разница! Для нас это означает - оторвать от себя лишнюю порцию риса. Кстати, может случиться, что он скрывается от полиции, а такое только к беде. Разве ты не знаешь, как законники нас ненавидят?

\- Ты не прав. - Его собеседник покачал головой. - Проходя мимо кельи настоятеля, я нечаянно услышал, о чем он говорил с этим человеком: новичок сам из полиции… - монах хотел еще что-то добавить, но осекся: перед их столиком возник Ма Йи Лунг.

\- Ведите меня в свой храм! – потребовал сержант, схватив за ворот рубахи одного из оторопевших сотрапезников.

\- Но... с какой стати?.. - пролепетал тот.

Опомнившийся Дракон сделал глубокий вдох (его пыл мог показаться знаком недоброго намерения):

\- Прошу вас, - вкрадчиво сказал он. - Я заплачу за еду и дам денег сколько требуется, только отведите меня немедленно в ваш храм.

Монахи переглянулись и, оценив выгодное предложение, согласились.

Последнее место, где сержант стал бы искать друга - это буддийский храм. Конечно речь могла идти совершенно о другом человеке, но... Но Дракон был готов идти куда угодно, где блеснул бы лучик надежды найти Хонга, потому что, пусть сержант и не хотел признаваться в этом, он уже начал отчаиваться.

Седобородый наставник храма принял Ма Йи Лунга почти сразу. Выслушав расспросы сержанта, назвавшегося братом нового послушника, он в задумчивости пару минут молчал, а после проговорил:

\- Я не уверен, что этот человек носит упомянутое вами имя. С тех пор, как он появился здесь, все зовут его Ветром Скорби.

Скорее всего, это не Хонг, с досадой подумал Дракон, а настоятель продолжал:

\- Он рассказал, что совершенно одинок и не имеет семьи.

\- Мужчина, которого я ищу, не раз спасал мою жизнь от верной гибели, поэтому у меня есть полное право называть его братом.

Наставник понимающе кивнул и подошел к раскрытому окну:

\- Новый послушник на вид совсем еще молод, однако, он очень угнетен случившимся с ним несчастьем. Мне думается, он стал жертвой жестокого обмана или предательства, которое искалечило ему душу. Я сомневаюсь, что нам посчастливится долго считать его частью нашей братии. Ветер Скорби сторонится людей, почти ни с кем не разговаривает, предпочитая проводить все время в храмовом саду.

Настоятель замолчал, обратив взгляд туда, где, как понял Дракон, увидел того самого послушника, о коем сейчас говорил. Ма Йи Лунг подошел к окну. Нужно было выяснить, есть ли смысл тревожить неизвестного своим появлением. Но стоило сержанту взглянуть на человека, обритого, одетого в монашескую одежду, понуро стоящего под зелеными ветвями сливы, как сердце запрыгало в сумасшедшем ритме. Ма Йи Лунг не сумел сдержать взволнованного возгласа.

\- Полагаю, вы узнаете его, - молвил наставник, внимательно наблюдая за гостем.

\- Да. - Дракон помолчал мгновение и, не отрывая взгляда от не двигающейся фигуры, сказал: - Я хочу поговорить с ним.

Наставник кивнул.

Поспешив к двери, Ма Йи Лунг внезапно задержался:

\- Я намерен забрать его отсюда, - сказал он решительно, в душе опасаясь, как бы ему не стали препятствовать.

\- Мы никого не держим здесь силой, - наставник улыбнулся, - все зависит от решения самого послушника.

Оказавшись в саду, сержант остановился, стараясь утихомирить сердце. Послушник все также стоял, опустив голову. Он, казалось, не слышал и не видел ничего вокруг.

\- Хонг! - Дракон заметил, как плечи монаха еле заметно дрогнули, когда сержант произнес имя.

Подбежав к другу, Ма Йи Лунг развернул его, прижал к себе так крепко, что перехватило дыхание:

\- Хонг.

Дракон ужаснулся, взглянув в осунувшееся лицо Чи, настолько плохо тот выглядел. Хонг смотрел на сержанта помутневшим обреченным взором, будто сомневался, что перед ним не видение, а живой человек.

\- Ма?.. - тихо спросил он наконец.

\- Благое Небо! Kто же еще?! - Дракон прижался ладонями к его щекам, принялся гладить виски, скулы, тронул сухие губы. И разглядывал, разглядывал его, ощущая, как больно заходится в стуке сердце, - Неужели ты надеялся, что я оставлю попытки разыскать тебя? Неужели предположил, что я позволю тебе похоронить себя в этом загробном мире для живых?

\- Я думал, ты, добившись своего, перестал мной интересоваться.

Осознав, каков был домысел Хонга, Ма Йи Лунг на мгновение обомлел, но тут же, стиснув в ладонях руки друга, принялся целовать его пальцы:

\- Ты и вправду считаешь меня таким проходимцем? Да я чуть не рехнулся, когда ты исчез! Уже воображал, что придется отправляться за тобой в чертоги праотцов. - Дракон снова обнял Чи, прикоснулся лбом к его лбу. - Я заберу тебя отсюда. Никуда от себя более не отпущу, и плевать мне на всех, будь то хоть твой дородный дядюшка, хоть сама королева Виктория.

Услышав упоминание о капитане Чи, Хонг сделал попытку отстраниться, что было в общем-то тщетно: Дракон сдерживал его в крепких объятьях и действительно не собирался отпускать.

\- Что же ты делаешь, шальной сержант? - пробормотал Хонг. Он сжал пальцами рубаху на груди Ма. В голосе послышались взволнованные - живые - нотки. - Ведь ты сбежал... Тебя покарают за дезертирство.

\- Ошибаешься. Напротив - наградят за то, что я верну полицейского инспектора к исполнению своих обязанностей, вызволив из лап лысоголовых попрошаек.

\- Ты - богохульник.

\- Я люблю тебя.

Захлебнувшись эмоциями, Дракон склонился, ловя губами уста Хонга и не замечая, что из окна своей кельи наблюдал за происходящим престарелый наставник. Тот лишь улыбнулся, покачал головой и отошел к столу, где лежала груда свитков, ожидающих возвращения на свое законное место.


End file.
